Where is Love When the War Ends?
by Ilinalta
Summary: The Emperor has enacted a marriage law across all of Skyrim to make up for the devastating loss of soldiers during the Civil War. Join the Dragonborn as she reluctantly sets out on a journey to find a spouse, doubting she will find anyone worthwhile... Or will she? Fem!DB x ?Mystery? (I haven't decided yet)


**PLEASE READ HERE BEFORE SKIPPING TO THE MAIN STORY**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey everyone! My note here has two goals. First, I'd like to express that this is my first attempt at writing a story set in Skyrim so as a result not everything will be 100% "lore-friendly" for those hardcore fans. I did try to make everything seem as true to the series as possible, but I apologize in advance for any future slip-ups. Second, I want to give some background info on the main protagonist:**

 **The main protagonist of this story is assumed to be a Nord based on her facial features, although her raven colored hair and smaller stature is proof of the Imperial blood coursing through her veins. She is a rogue type character, perfering a bow and arrow over an axe and shield. However, she is not a part of the Thieves Guild or the Dark Brotherhood (not yet anyway), and so far has only joined the Companions. As the Last Dragonborn, she has defeated Alduin and been acknowledged as Thane in each of Skyrim's holds.**

 **This may only be the first chapter, but even so I tried my best to make her seem as realistic and appealing as I had first imagined her.**

 **And now for the usual boring disclaimer: I don't own any of Bethesda's stuff. I only own my OC in this story in addition to the story itself.**

 **xXxXx**

 **Evening Star, 4E 205**

 **Whiterun Marketplace**

She simply could not believe her own ears.

"The Emperor has decreed _WHAT?!_ "

"You heard me, woman. If I were you, I'd hurry up and put that Amulet of Mara you're wearing to good use before all of the good lads are spoken for." The obnoxious Imperial guard swiftly appraised the woman's body through the narrow slits of his helmet. "Although, I'm sure a lovely Nord woman of your… physique could lure just about any male into a marriage agreement-"

Ella turned her back to the guard and stalked off, hearing all of his male friends chuckling and catcalling behind her back. A chill travelled down her spine as she remembered the feeling of that man's eyes roaming up and down her body. She regretted leaving Breezehome clothed in a normal dress rather than her usual set of dragonscale armor.

 _"Tch… Nevermind that, what in the actual HELL is the Emperor thinking?!"_ Ella sighed. In reality, she knew exactly what the Emperor was thinking. _"But… was it truly necessary for him to make it a gods forsaken LAW out of it?"_

On her way back home from the marketplace, her basket now filled to the brim with leeks and cabbage from Carlotta's stall, the young Nord caught a glimpse of a familiar white scroll that had been nailed to the town notice board. It read:

 _"By the orders of Emperor Titus Mede II, all citizens of Skyrim are henceforth required to adhere to a strict marriage law stating that every person from ages twenty to forty-five_ _must_ _be married within_ _ **one year**_ _and_ _must_ _produce at least_ _ **one child**_ _within one year following the marriage. This law was rendered necessary by the Emperor after tallying the massive death toll resulting from the Civil War."_

As suspected, reading the notice again only made Ella angrier at the gods for allowing the Emperor to enact such a rule. If looks could kill, she was certain several innocent civilians would have been found dead on the path to her beloved homestead.

Once inside, Ella placed her basket of fresh veggies on the table and promptly flopped down in a chair by the fire, evidently too absorbed in her own thoughts to notice when Lydia came downstairs shortly after.

"My Thane, is something the matter? You seem awfully distant and troubled this evening… Is there anything I can assist you with?"

Her housecarl's gentle queries struck a chord in Ella's heart, and before she knew it she found herself sobbing into her close friend's chest whilst expressing her woes.

"Oh Lydia, it's just horrid! There's a new marriage law a-and I don't know _what_ to do or _who_ to ask or if I'm even _ready_ for marriage, I mean really, I've always been taken care of by you or another of my loyal stewards so I don't even know _how_ to care for another human being, much less my own child or husband a-and, a-and…"

"Shh, my Thane." Lydia hugged her friend even tighter as more sobs wracked her slender body. "I have full faith that the gods above will lead you to the right man, all in good time. You have an entire year, yes? Just breathe and get some rest for right now."

"Hah." Ella choked out a laugh. "Easy for you to say, since the law doesn't apply to you." Housecarls were exempt from the law, as they had sworn to sacrifice their own freedoms, such as marriage and having children, in order to better devote their lives to their Thanes.

Lydia smirked. "Hey now, I'm not too fond of the idea that some strange man will come steal you away from me."

The younger Nord smiled at her friend's words and playfully nudged her arm. "C'mon Lydia, you know you'd be welcome wherever my husband… (Here Ella blushed, for although she had calmed down she was still unused to the idea of marriage) and I travel. A lack of a familiar face may even cause me to go _insane_. And nobody wants that."

Lydia coughed as an attempt to keep from laughing. "Judging by some of your more recent actions as Dragonborn I daresay I can't tell whether or not you're already insane, my Thane."

Ella's fiery glare was hot enough to melt steel, but before she could adequately respond to her housecarl's good-natured humor Lydia abruptly asked, "So… What characteristics _do_ you want in a husband, Ella?"

Expecting this question to pop up eventually, either from within her subconscious thoughts or from someone else, Ella sighed and leaned back in her chair as Lydia moved to take the one beside her. Seeing as how this could potentially turn out to be quite a long chat, the housecarl helped herself to some strong Nordic mead.

"Well… let's see. For starters, I've never been much for the large, bulging muscles of Nord men. Rather, I prefer someone who is strong but does not show it off like most men do."

Lydia snorted while sipping from her tankard. "You're in the minority there, my Thane. My observations tell me most women these days flock to the proud, Nordic men, hoping to marry them and bear strong children."

Ella sighed once more and closed her eyes. "Then so be it. I've always had abnormal taste in men. I mean hey, I've got the blood of a dragon coursing through my veins-I'm the epitome of abnormal." The young Nord turned to face her friend. "To give a definite answer to your question is virtually impossible, you know that right? I'll know the right man when or _if_ I come across him. For now though, let's just say that he's got to be small and lithe like mysel- Oh Divines! What are you laughing at _this_ time?"

"I do hope you mean a man of small stature, and not a small…" Lydia waggled her eyebrows at her implied innuendo. She then proceeded to burst out laughing once again, to her Thane's dismay.

"Lydia, I think you've had far too much mead for tonight."

The Dovahkiin, however, could not keep a straight face for too long, and soon broke out in sleep-deprived laughter alongside her tipsy friend.

 **xXxXx**

Later that night (or rather, very early the next morning), Ella found herself laying wide awake in her large bed. She sighed for about the millionth time as her thoughts drifted to the marriage law once more.

"You know, you could always try courting that warrior from Jorrvaskr-Farkas is his name, I believe. That man's been sweet on you ever since you joined the Companions. He's clearly more muscle than brains, but setting that aside I think he'd make a grand spouse. You should give him a go-"

"Honestly, Lydia? I'm trying to sleep!" By this point the Dragonborn's left eye had begun to twitch uncontrollably. She certainly did not agree with her friend's suggestion, especially not since Farkas-who was always showing off his muscles to her in the most obvious of ways-was the primary reason she'd said what she had earlier.

No. Big. Bulging. Muscles.

Especially not if he lacks intelligence. She needed someone with a mind sharp enough to keep up with her swift, stealthy calculations in the heat of battle. She needed someone like herself.

Ella groaned and rolled over on her stomach, placing her pillow atop her head. _"Impossible…it's impossible."_

"Are you certain you're making a valid attempt to sleep, my Thane?"

 _"Lydia-"_

"Goodnight, my Thane."

 **xXxXx**

 **And so you have the first chapter in Ella's adventures. Please leave me a review to let me know if I should write more of this! Also, I'd love if you could suggest some potential romantic interests for the Dragonborn, either through PM or review.**

 **Tbh I was a bit nervous to write this since it seems I'm one of the first to think of a "Skyrim marriage law," as I can't find any stories like that on here. This strikes me as odd, since the marriage law prompt is one of the more common ones out there.**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **~Ilinalta**

 **12/21/16**


End file.
